


The Voices Left Inside His Head

by preternatural_aura



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Age play sort of, Angst, BDSM, Branding, Canon typical Mason, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Descriptions of Fashion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masochism, Mason makes Margot uncomfortable just like in canon, Sadism, Sexual Harassment, Snow, Social Anxiety, Sugar Daddy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preternatural_aura/pseuds/preternatural_aura
Summary: Noah has lived with Mason for some time now, but every time he learns something about Mason, he realizes just how little he actually knows. Sometimes it was like Mason was two different people. The arrogant, annoying, violent, cruel, greedy heir to the Verger Meat Packing Company and the small, insecure, traumatized, clingy boy who was scared that anyone could turn on him at any moment. He had so much power that he could do whatever he wanted, but at the same time he had so little in terms of trust, emotional security, and love. Mason isn't all he seems, and Noah is determined to show him that everyone is worth loving.
Relationships: Margot Verger & Mason Verger, Mason Verger/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Estate

**Author's Note:**

> Noah is a trans man.
> 
> Mason is mean and abusive in this, to Noah and Margot. There are some dark themes in this, read at your own discretion. I will add more tags as I write it.
> 
> The other chapters are not as short as the first one, I promise.

Noah didn’t think Margot liked him very much. Or maybe she pitied him? Or maybe she was just glad that Mason was spending time with him instead harassing her. 

Noah had been living in the mansion for about a month and he had barely seen or spoken to her. The most he interacted with her were the couple of times he ate dinner with Mason and Margot. She barely talked even then, and when she did, it was directed at Mason. And she very obviously did not talk about Noah. He wasn’t sure if it was out of politeness or disdain.

He understood why. He saw the way Mason interacted with her. He may not have been the smartest, but he could infer what Mason wasn’t saying when he talked about her. If he could do something about it, he would. And Noah supposed that in a way, he was. He was a distraction.

At the moment he was lounging in his bedroom. His thigh was just recently healed. Mason wanted to brand him with the Verger brand. Noah wasn’t particularly fond of the idea, and would rather have opted for a tattoo, but what Mason wanted, he got. Mason also insisted it be on the inside of his thigh, specifically because he knew Noah’s thighs were particularly sensitive to pain.

The room was extravagant. Much like Noah would imagine a princess’ room would look like, with muted pinks and metallic colors. In the center of the room was a large, four poster bed with sheer curtains. Attached to the room was a large walk-in closet full of custom designed clothes. Some of which Mason designed himself. Mason had professed one night that he liked fashion and designing clothes. Noah asked if he would design clothes for him. Mason had lit up at the request and stayed up all night coming up with ideas. All the clothes were either designed, picked out, or approved by Mason. The best way Noah could describe them would be like a modern lolita or ouji. Most of his clothes were vaguely childish.

Noah thinks that the point of the clothes could be to make him feel small. He wasn’t sure if it was the clothes, the room, or the whole situation, but he did feel small and vaguely childish. Not immature in a rude way, but like he was less developed, less capable, less able, and certainly less powerful.

The en suite bathroom was fancier than any he had before, which could be said about most things in the mansion. It featured a large shower, claw foot tub, and plenty of cabinets and counter space. Normally, Noah’s bathroom counters would grow cluttered quickly, but the bathroom was regularly cleaned and organized by Mason’s staff. The staff avoided him as much if not more so than Margot. His clothes and room were cleaned almost mysteriously by people he never saw. Sometimes, he liked to pretend the mansion is staffed by the fey, and that if he were to see one, he would be whisked away to the fey world.

Noah was expected to keep up a certain level of personal grooming. He bathed everyday with fancy soaps and moisturized with expensive lotions. He had to keep his face shaved and his body hair neatly trimmed, but he didn’t have to shave if he didn’t want to. Mason had a barber shave Noah’s face every few days. Noah said he could shave his own face, but Mason insisted that he didn’t do as good of a job.

Noah thought that it was perhaps a bit excessive, but he wasn’t really in a place to argue, and the constant sweet smell of his body fed into the fantasy of it all. He looked and smelled like a princess, except of course, when he didn’t. Most nights, and some mornings or middays, he smelled like sex and blood and tears and looked more like a prisoner than a prince.


	2. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason takes Margot and Noah on a little vacation. Noah and Mason go sledding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually sex in this one.

“We’re going on a trip!” Mason announced at dinner to Noah and Margot seated at the oversized dining room table.

Margot reacted little. Noah tried not to look at her. He knew that she wanted to pretend that he didn’t exist. Noah was curious, he had to admit. And honestly wasn’t sure if he was actually included.

Mason looked at Noah and said, “We have a cabin in the mountains for things like skiing and what not. We used to go a lot as kids, Margot and I. It was fun!”

Noah imagined Margot rolling her eyes. Somehow he doubted that Margot had much fun.

“So I thought it would be fun for my two favorite people to go on a little vacation with me!” Mason seemed very proud of himself.

It was a strange thought for Noah to be included as one of Mason’s two favorite people. It was probably more of a testament to how few friends Mason actually had. He wondered if Margot ever thought about that. Maybe Margot wished that he would get some friends so that he would leave her alone. Noah hoped that he helped, but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded.

Mason went on talking about all the things that he liked to do in the snow and all the things they used to do at the cabin. Noah wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about it. It sounded fun, but he was from California. He wasn’t used to the cold weather in Baltimore and he could only imagine that where they were going would be colder. Mason seemed to have such a high tolerance for the cold, but Noah was miserable whenever it got colder than 50 degrees. Certainly anything below freezing was torture.

They were leaving tomorrow morning. One of the strange things about rich people is that they don’t pack their own bags. It’s a small thing, except that it isn’t. Packing was such a stressful part of trips, you had to pick out all your things and hope you didn’t forget anything, and then when you came back you had to unpack everything. So much folding, neater at the beginning and progressively more sloppy, if at all, the later in the trip you got. The last day of a trip always involved shoving stuff back into a bag that fit a lot better on the trip there, as if dirty clothes took up more space than clean ones. Noah didn’t have to worry about any of that now. He didn’t even get a say in what clothes he got to bring. In fact, he was sure that Mason had to buy him some weather appropriate clothing. 

Noah rarely went outdoors, especially when it was cold. He was interested in riding the horses, but that was Margot’s thing and he really didn’t want to infringe on anything. He made sure not to say anything to Mason because if Mason ever even thought that Noah wanted something, he would make sure he got it, as long as it wasn’t in detriment to Mason, of course. And Mason would always jump at the chance to make Margot uncomfortable.

It was cold outside in the winter here, so Noah stayed indoors where it was relatively warm. Even with all the money in the world, it was hard to heat such a large mansion. The bedrooms were warmer, being smaller rooms, and they had fireplaces. Noah thought the fireplaces were a bit of a novelty. He never had one growing up. He thought they were poetic, especially when it was snowing outside. The snow was pretty, despite how cold it was. Before moving here, Noah had never seen snow stick to the ground. He was just glad he didn’t have to drive in it.

Mason, it turns out, was driving. Noah was expecting a driver, but Mason had said he didn’t want anyone up there with them, so he was going to drive them himself. Noah wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but Mason was a relatively reasonable driver. Or at least he had been with worse. Sometimes he sped up too fast or took a turn too fast. Noah had been nervous about driving in the snow, but he seemed capable enough. The more interesting part of the drive was sitting in the back with Margot. Mason claimed he didn’t want to pick any favorites. 

Once they got to the mountains, there wasn’t any service, so neither of them could look at their phones. Mason played some music, interrupted by him yelling at the cars in front of him every once in a while. Margot just stared ahead. Noah wasn’t sure if he liked this arrangement or if he would have preferred to sit up front, or for Margot to sit up front. He doesn’t want to be pitted against her, but he didn’t really have a choice in any of this, so he just went along with it with his head down. Sometimes he wondered if, in another life, he and Margot could have been friends. 

The drive was uncomfortable and long, but Noah entertained himself with his thoughts. He watched Mason, he watched the road, and to an extent he watched Margot out of the corner of his eye. She didn’t do much. Sometimes Mason would ask her a direct question and she would give a curt reply. Noah avoided answering any questions with words, preferring to hum any responses needed from him. He usually tried to avoid talking around Margot. He generally tried to take up as little space as possible. He had started building the confidence to tease and talk to Mason when they were alone, but he was too shy to talk much around others. It was part of the reason he was here in the first place. He would rather be a fuck toy than have to talk to people. He was content in his role as a permanent submissive.

Mason tried to coax them into games or songs, but he ended up mostly singing and playing by himself. He was too distracted by driving to force much participation and was content enough to watch the discomfort in his rear view mirror.

Despite his anxiety, Noah fell asleep and woke up to the car door he was using as a pillow being opened. Mason laughed at him when he jerked awake.

“We’re here sleepy-head!” Mason announced.

It was cold. There was snow everywhere, piled on the ground, coating the trees, and layered on the roof of what was supposedly a cabin, but really looked like a large house. Which, he supposed, was small for the Vergers. They took their luggage out of the car and Noah struggled to carry it through the snow. He wasn’t particularly strong in the best of times, let alone walking through snow.

Mason led them inside. A large chandelier hung in the entry room that lit up with the flick of a switch. It was beautiful. Noah felt conscious of his open mouth when he noticed Mason’s gaze, seeking approval. Noah nodded at him and shut his mouth. Mason seemed proud of himself. Noah would have thought his surprise at wealth would have gotten old, but apparently not. Sometimes he wondered if he was there just as much for this as he was for sex.

Mason led Noah from room to room, showing off the extravagance. Despite living in the mansion, Noah still had not gotten used to such large rooms filled with needlessly expensive furniture. At least it was aesthetically pleasing. Oftentimes rich people didn’t actually have good taste in interior design, opting for the tacky choices just because they’re more expensive.

Unfortunately, it was not particularly warm inside, so Noah found himself shivering during the tour. Eventually, Mason noticed and took his own coat off to give to Noah.

“Ah, I haven’t dressed you for the weather. Don’t worry, the clothes I packed you are warmer, I just didn’t want you to be hot in the car. I know how sensitive you are.” He sneered at the last part.

Noah took the coat graciously and gave Mason a look in response to the jab. He was used to being teased for his low cold tolerance.

Mason took him upstairs and showed him the room they would be sharing. It had a large bed and was decorated in light blues and whites. Mason pointed out the closet space that Noah was allowed to use for his clothes and he started unpacking his clothes and hanging them up. He noticed a lot of coats, some trimmed with fur, and sweaters, nice pants, stockings, and lingerie. He unpacked Mason’s clothes as well, figuring that Mason didn’t want to do it himself. He had been shown how to treat clothes nice so he was hopefully not in any danger of being punished. Mason had disappeared somewhere, probably to harass Margot or possibly to prepare the cabin to be lived in.

Once he was done, Noah took the opportunity to explore without an escort. There were lots of little hiding places and secrets in old big rich places like this. Downstairs he found a mud room adjacent to a room full of sleds, skis, snowboards, and other winter gear that Noah hadn’t seen outside of sporting goods stores.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never gone sledding before, Noah?” Mason asked from the doorway behind him, startling him.

Noah shook his head.

Mason walked up to him, resting his hands on Noah’s hips.

“Well, we will have to fix that, now won’t we?”

Clad in Mason’s coat, Noah ventured out into the cold. Mason pulled the sled behind him as they trekked up a nearby hill. Mason talked of how he and Margot would go sledding down this hill as kids. Noah simply listened and focused on climbing in the snow.

The sled wasn’t one of the clunky plastic ones he had seen at stores before, but one of the old wooden ones. It didn’t look the most secure and Noah started to feel less confident in this activity. He knew he didn’t really have a choice if Mason had made up his mind, which he most certainly had. He was lucky he wasn’t being forced into skiing down a mountain. He could deal with a little hill.

Once they reached the top, it occurred to Noah that they had only brought one sled, and it didn’t look large enough for two people. When he voiced his confusion, Mason merely replied that he wanted to watch him go down. Noah wasn’t really satisfied with the answer, but before he could get any more information, Mason used his foot to push the sled down the edge and every thought left Noah’s head.

The wind bit at his face and he was going much faster than he thought he would. The slope was clear of rocks or trees, so he didn’t have to worry about those. The rush of it went to his head and made him feel giddy. He was giggling, partially from his nerves and partially from enjoyment, by the time he slowed to a stop.

He looked up at the top of the hill for Mason, and then around when he didn’t see him. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. He did not panic as much as he maybe should. He was used to it by this point. Mason liked to sneak up behind him and grab him. Sometimes he would even chase him.

He did start to panic a little when the gloved hands started to pull his clothes off. He had been shaking, in part from the adrenaline rush and part from the cold. This energy translated into him trying to get away. Mason just held on tighter as he peeled away Noah’s warmth. The icy air bit at his exposed skin. None of it could compare to when Mason pulled the coat out from under him and his bare skin was pressed into the snow. It took a second for him to even feel it. It burned as it sucked his precious body heat away from him.

Mason’s hands pried his legs apart and shoved two fingers in him. There was no escaping this. There was nowhere to run, he was surrounded by the very thing giving him pain. Given how little arousal he was going to be able to get out of the cold, he anticipated more pain being added to the mix.

The fingers were not unpleasant and he tried to focus on them. Mason laughed, snorting a little. Noah wondered if he would get frostbite from this. He’d only ever gotten frostbite once before from leaving an ice pack on too long. He tried to relax, knowing that Mason had little patience, or lube, for prep, but there was only so much he could do in this cold. Noah usually liked the feeling of gloved hands on and inside him, he liked the way his scent lingered on them even after being washed, but even that was not enough to distract him from the painful cold.

It didn’t take long, thankfully, for Mason to take his fingers out and replace them with his cock. It wasn’t too big, certainly not as big as some of the toys he’d used in the past. This came in handy given Mason’s impatience for foreplay and little desire to use lube. The pressure and pain from the stretch was a welcome distraction from the cold. He wished that Mason would have also taken his shirt off, so that he could feel the warmth from his body pressed against him, but alas the cold was his burden alone.

Each thrust pushed Noah’s face into the snow. Between the painful cold and the rough fucking, high pitched moans bordering on shrieks were ripped out of him. This riled Mason up and the positive feedback loop ensured that Mason finished quickly. He was a sucker for cute boys in pain. Once he pulled out, Noah was free to pick his clothes out of the snow. He was shivering and clung to Mason as they walked back inside.


End file.
